Sora
Sora (楚良) is a powerful Twin Blade character. A Player Killer, he is an outlaw, hated by many. Online Appearance Sora has a tall, slender figure, befitting of the nimble Twin Blade class. His outfit is a dark, navy blue with purple stripes about his body and a few leather guards for protection. He has forest green hair, trimmed short in the back, but hanging down in the front, with a purple bandana tied around his forehead. His weapon is a thin, long blade that extends and retracts from a metal guard on either wrist. Personality As a player killer, Sora enjoys hunting players down, specifically females, and demanding their Member Addresses in exchange for their lives. Although it's not shown, it seems likely that his intent is to kill his prey, his or her willingness to cooperate not withstanding. It's interesting to note that the game reveals Sora's tendency towards "1337-speak," a practice of replacing letters in a sentence with numbers and symbols, as well as using net-shorthand, both of which betray his identity as a young boy. However, this is a trait he displays in the English version of the game -- As Japanese characters hardly allow for any likening to numbers on the keyboard, this is obviously Bandai of America taking no small amount of creative license. Offline Basic Info thumb|300px|left|Sora's school schedule In his first appearance in the .hack//SIGN series, he is a 9-year-old boy in the 4th grade. It is unknown whether or not his body and mind have aged in the long period that transpires between being struck into a coma at the end of SIGN and his release at the end of the Games. His unchanged attitude and habits suggest no mental maturing, but what the comatose state allowed in terms of physical maturity is uncertain. History .hack//SIGN In the .hack//SIGN series, Sora frequently tangles with Crim, a Long Arm with incredible skill and power, and former member of the Crimson Knights. He, too, seeks the fabled Key of the Twilight, but his true intentions in doing so are never revealed. After Tsukasa is captured and detained by the Crimson Knights, Sora breaks in during Tsukasa's conversation with Subaru, and aids him in fleeing the Knights. While he makes no immediate demands, he reveals that he sees Tsukasa as the strongest link to the Key of the Twilight, and so helped him escape in efforts to further his search. Afterwards, he arranges a temporary agreement with BT, who agrees to trade information regarding Tsukaka, in exchange for information from him. He helps BT and the others contact the hacker Helba with the aid of one of his "friends". He later follows BT and Crim into the Twilight's Eye, though he is kept from making contact with the Harald A.I. hidden there by Crim, starting a rivalry that will last through the series. Following the events in the Twilight's Eye, Sora finds himself without information, to amuse himself he starts a small alliance between himself, BT, and Silver Knight who is desperate to revive the now disbanded Crimson Knights. He leads Silver Knight to an area containing a Data Bug, but flees the battlefield, leaving Silver Knight to deal with it on his own. Later in the series, Sora follows Maha into Morganna Mode Gone's lair, and lays his eyes upon the sleeping Aura and realizes that he has found the Key of the Twilight. Sora appears to ally himself with Morganna, and proceeds to cause still more trouble for the other players. In the series' final episode, Sora betrays Morganna, buying Tsukasa and the others time to escape. After briefly taunting Morganna, Sora attempts to gate out, but fails. Morganna summons Skeith, the first of the 8 Phases. Skeith then performs Data Drain upon Sora, imprisoning him in his wand, and throwing Sora's player into a coma in the real world. thumb|300px|right|Sora's player as he falls into a coma .hack//Games In the .hack Video Game series, Kite finds a set of Keywords on the board where a player reports to have seen a red wand. This field is in Λ Stalking Betrayed Nothingness, but suspiciously contains monsters of levels higher than the server normally allows. At the bottom of the Dungeon, Kite runs into the red wand that was mentioned on the board, which is actually Skeith's wand, the Phase that was defeated in .hack//Infection. Sora's chuckle echoes, and the wand disappears and reveals Sora. Kite senses Sora saying "Thank you," and is rewarded with Sora's Blades, a Rare Twin Blade set that is imbued with only level 1 Twin Blade techniques, but has high power and accuracy, and the "Death" effect, which randomly reduces an enemy's HP to critical levels. In the final battle against Corbenik's 2nd form in .hack//Quarantine, Corbenik is encased in a "Supreme Defense" shield, which blocks all physical and magical attacks. After a few moments' futile efforts at attacking, Aura appears, and informs Kite that all the comatose players are helping him in his battle. Sora appears, as well as other familiar characters that had been sent into comas, and proceeds to crack Corbenik's shield, allowing Kite and his party to continue the battle and ultimately defeat Corbenik, the final Phase, awakening all the coma victims and restoring order to The World. .hack//Unison Sora's first apperance in Unison is an encounter with Mistral. He demands her Member Address but Silver Knight and Crim appear. Sora then runs away after being challenged by all three of them. Later, Sora shows up at Net Slum and begins to spy on the other players as they are dancing. Tsukasa sees Sora and walks over to him and finds him crying. Tsukasa then invites him to the party to get him to have fun and he soon joins the festivities and is liked by everyone. Trivia *Sora's name is revealed in Analysis to come from Sora Kawai, a famous poet and student of Matsuo Basho. *The American voice actor for Sora is the same person that does the voice of Kakashi in Naruto. *The Sora that joins Kite is debatable to be whether or not the real Sora or an AI. category: Twin Blades category: SIGN Characters category: Game Characters category: GIFT Characters category: Coma Victims